When Your Heart Runs Away...
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: They say home is where the heart is. So what if your heart lives in the Shire? What if you long for Rivendell, or Mirkwood? Where is your home then? A collection of (mostly) angsty Middle-Earth poetry. Chapter six! A poem 'bout Elanor! ^_^
1. When Your Heart Runs Away...

When Your Heart Runs Away...  
by WSJ  
  
I was inspired to write this after reading a fic called "The Stuff of Life to Knit You". You really should look it up, especially if you are a true Tolkein fan, have read all the books, and have ever reinacted the War of the Ring in your back yard with your dog as the balrog and stick spears and swords. It is the stuff dreams are made of.  
  
I don't own LotR, although it owns me.  
  
************  
  
When your heart runs away to live in the Shire,  
What do you do?  
How do you pull your head back down from the clouds,  
And are you sure you really want to?  
  
You could be a crazy fangirl,  
Bent on winning Frodo or Legolas for your own.  
You could be a lonely wanderer,  
Simply looking for your home.  
  
We come from every walk of life,  
We've all found rain and sun.  
We've all dreamed, at least once,  
That with Elves or hobbits to run.  
  
It's a wish of the spirit,  
A longing in the soul,  
A wound in the shoulder,  
Knowing you can never go.  
  
People may laugh, say 'It's only a book!'  
But to us, it's more.  
It's a real, *true* place, another world,  
Though in ours it's only a bit of lore.  
  
I've always wondered, maybe you have too:  
Lord Tolkein got his ideas... Where?  
The way it's written you'd think it was real, and he only observed.  
Who knows, maybe he really *did* go there.  
  
So the next time you dream of Mirkwood or other worlds,  
Or fancy meeting your bookish heros,  
Simply remember and heed my words:  
  
You never know what is out there until you go and look.  
And maybe, if you're as lucky as Tolkein,  
You'll catch a fleeting glance of a Took.  
  
When your heart runs away to dwell there forever,  
Draw yourself to it, instead of pulling it back.  
You could find yourself in Moria, or Rivendell.  
And if you do, never come back,  
But bring us with you!  
  
**************  
  
Dedicated to all those who, like my father, have grown up Tolkein fans, and to those, like myself, who are the second generation, but if anything wish harder then the first.   
  
To artists who fill their scetchbooks with nothing but Elves, dwarves and hobbits; not the flimsey, plastic movie versions, but the glorious, wonderful versions that appear in our heads whenever we open their book.   
  
For those of us who truely believe that The Return of the King is not the end of the Fellowship, or of the Lord of the Rings, but only the beginning.   
  
To the outcasts and dreamers, who fit in no where else except Middle-Earth.   
  
And lastly, to my best friend, Rosie. I would do anything for her, and we have so many times fought orcs and balrogs in my backyard that we have taken to calling each other Frodo and Samwise. Agape Rosie! 


	2. When Shall We Find Our Way Home?

When Shall We Find Our Way Home?  
by WSJ  
  
I've desided to make this a collection of poems about Middle-Earth. Most will be angst ridden. Any way, I wrote this in the middle of science today, so I desided to post it. I don't own LotR.  
  
()()()()()  
  
We know we don't belong here,  
My best friend and I.  
Rosie and me long to finally go home,  
To stretch our wings and fly.  
  
In my dreams I still see them,  
Bright images of my childhood fanticies.  
(Which never seem to quite fade away)  
Elves, hobbits, times long ago, fill my mind with serenity.  
  
They're calling me, calling us, pulling us there.  
For that is our true home,  
The world of sword fights, orcs and mystical quests,  
Fighting or befriending dragons, filling the need to roam.  
  
Someday I'll be summonded there for forever,  
And before I go I'll have the pleasure,  
Of holding my hand out for my best friend to see,  
And saying "Rosie, dearest friend, come with me."  
  
()()()()()  
  
So what'd you think? Shorter then my other, I know. Oh well.  
  
I dedicate this one to JRR Tolkien himself, bless him that he was a Christian! (I was jumping for joy when I found that out. ^u^ I was!)  
  
*And they lived happily ever after, to the end of their days.*  
*Ending to 'There and Back Again'* 


	3. You Got Me Thru

You Helped Me Through  
by WSJ  
  
I don't own LotR.  
  
()()()()()  
  
It is sunny days and starry nights,  
And lazy afternoons.  
All the seasons spent together,  
There is nothing we can't do!  
  
Curled up on a window seat,  
Or spralled underneith some tree,  
I travel there and back again,  
From Gondor to Bree.  
  
How many nights do I lay huddled,  
Underneith a blanket with flashlight and book?  
And before I know how fast time flies,  
The clock goes from 7 PM to 2 AM the next time I'll look.  
  
My walls sit plastered with drawings,  
Of Elves and Rivendell,  
Of Frodo leaping back and forth,  
From Hobbinton (Heaven) to Mt Doom (Hell).  
  
Sometimes I draw Rosie and I with them,  
Equals among their rank.  
Dressed in grey Elven-cloaks,  
Never given hoom or thank.  
  
You, Middle-Earth, are my companion,  
Thru the good and thru the bad,  
Your book and characters are real to me,  
And Boromir's death always makes me strangely sad.  
  
It is cloudy days and lonely nights,  
And rainy afternoons.  
And after all these years have gone by,  
Still nothing cheers me like you do.  
  
()()()()()  
  
For Elves, who give Middle-Earth an air of mystery.  
  
For Hobbits, who give Middle-Earth a bit of this Earth.  
  
For Dwarves, who give Middle-Earth a hard-core working people.  
  
For Men, who give Middle-Earth a ring of truth and wonder.  
  
For JRR Tolkein, who gives us what I believe to be Earth's true history, that of a Ring and the small, brave person who bore it. 


	4. A Night With Tolkien

A Night With Tolkein  
by WSJ  
  
Tribune to JRR Tolkein! Love you dude!  
  
Disclaimer: See the last poem if you're really desperate to know.  
  
()()()()()  
  
I found him in the library,  
In the row marked 'Fiction-T',  
He grinned and kneeled down,  
Tilting the book so I could see.  
  
I congradulated him on his good taste,  
But I didn't recognise him.  
I asked which one was his favorite,  
And he replied simply 'This one.'  
  
So we moved over to a couple chairs  
More comfortable then the floor,  
And we sat and discussed our favorite author  
For maybe an hour, or more.  
  
My dad finally appeared to pick me up,  
I didn't want to go.  
My new friend told me he'd always be here,  
So I could come again, and now I should go.  
  
So I lift with my dad,  
Who kept looking at me as if I had sprouted nose hair.  
Finally he got the nerve to ask,  
'Who were you talking to? There was no one there.'  
  
I looked at him a moment,  
Blinked, then ran back inside.  
Sitting where he had sat was nothing  
But a battered copy of 'Return of the King' that was impossible to hide.  
  
I was scared to think I'd seen a ghost,  
As I walked back to the car.  
But it made me somehow happy to know  
That Tolkein lived in my heart.  
  
(And apparently haunted my library.)  
  
()()()()()  
  
^_^ Squee! I like it! I actually had a dream like this once, I was in the library and saw Tolkein's ghost. Any way...  
  
Dedicated to Melilot Millstone, who has rewarded me with glowing reviews for every single one of these chapters and has had the good graces and enormus curtacy to put this on her 'Favorite Stories' list. Thank you so much! 


	5. Never Say 'The End'

Never Say 'The End'  
by WSJ  
  
I don't own LotR. Duh.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Don't ever say 'the end',  
Because the book is never done.  
Never say 'good-bye',  
Then turn around and run.  
  
When you close the cover  
On the last page of a book,  
Your mind is still filled with the story,  
You want to go back again and look.  
  
You go to bed that night,  
After ending *Return of the King*,  
You fall asleep with hobbits in your head,  
And dwarves and Elves that sing.  
  
You wish the story would go on,  
And in your dreams you make it so.  
You run with the Fellowship, lunch with the hobbits,  
And you, like so many others, wish to never go.  
  
But you eventually wake up,  
Sad because it really *is* over now.  
But you spy a simple notebook labled 'Fanfiction',  
And joy resurges your soul until you almost have a cow.  
  
So you write fanfics,   
Where they all get back together,  
Where Frodo finds a girl,   
Where you join them in their world.  
  
So never say 'the end'.  
Don't you dare!  
Because the story's never over,  
And they'll always be there.  
  
()()()()()  
  
For every single person who's ever cried over the last chapter of Return of the King, like I did, not only because it was a sad and unsatisfying ending but because it was over.  
  
For all the Fanfiction.Net authors and authoresses, none of which have ever let the words 'the end' limit them.  
  
And for those who, like me as well, take the words 'the end' as a personal fanfic challenge.  
  
Sorry I haven't been posting anything lately, but I'm in our school's play this year (Boogie Woogie Bugle Girls) and I've had literally *no* time to write since we have practices until six every night now. *_* It's very tiring... 


	6. First We Lost Mama, Now Papa Has To Go a...

First We Lost Mama, And Now Papa Has To Go  
by WSJ  
  
This poem is from Elanor's point of view when Sam leaves to go to the Grey Havens. I don't own LotR.  
  
()()()()()  
  
We lost Mama a long time ago,  
But who'd've thought that Papa would go?  
I know he misses Uncle Frodo a lot.  
(Though I don't remember, after all, I was only a tot.)  
  
"Do you really have to go Papa?" I ask.  
He smiles "Yes, this is my final task."  
I say "Why don't Pippin and Mer go too?"  
His face became clouded, and he only said "I wonder too..."  
  
"You're to keep the Book for Frodo and I,  
"Don't ask a lot of questions, don't wonder why.  
"Stick close to Pippin, he'll take care of thee."  
Those were the last words he said to me.  
  
A ship came to the beach where we sat,  
There were Elves, a Dwarf, and this guy with a funky hat.  
Pippin and Merry stood on either side of me,  
And I wondered why they had come to see  
  
Me father leave us, since they couldn't go too.  
Surely they must be feeling blue!  
I called to an Elf "Lord, please!  
"What is wrong with the likes of these?  
  
"Pippin and Merry are brave and true,  
"Why can't they go too?"  
It was the man with the hat who said "Answer me this:  
"What good are they to you?" And I let out a hiss.  
  
"They've stood by me for years untold,  
"And, if I may be so bold,  
"Pippin may be a Took but he's no fool!  
"Maybe it's *you* who needs to go to school!"  
  
Everyone seemed shocked and Dad turned to me,  
Saying "Elanor! That's Gandalf! Don't you see?"  
But I was stubborn, just like my mom,  
And said "Oh no? I can take it up with Tom."  
  
Then the old wizard laughed, and grinned at me.  
He said "She reminds me of you, Samwise Gamgee!  
"Why not indeed, Pip and Mer, come aboard!  
"It seems we're going to have a full load!"  
  
So they left me alone on that cold sandy shore,  
But I needed to stay, for it's *my* job to keep the legend alive for generations more.  
But when you read of Mordor and Frodo,  
Always remember: it was I who convinced Gandalf to let Took and Brandybuck go.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Hm... That was a lot different from what I had in mind... I like it though. ^_^ Once again I find a way for Pip and Mer to go to the Undying Lands! That's practically all my LotR fics are about! ^_^ Oh well! Reviews please! Flames will be given to Pippin to play with, so be carefull how hot they are. 


End file.
